Behind the Mask
by SnoopyGirl77
Summary: Serena finds herself once again, trapped with in Fate's doors. This time maybe she'll have a few loyal followers.
1. Betrayal

SnoopyGirl- OK, I'm new and I don't know how good this thing is, so let's see how I do. There may be inner scout AND Endymion smashing, so you are warned. Now, on with the show.

Disclaimers: I wouldn't be writing this if I owned either HP or SM, but I wish I did!

Chapter One: The Betrayal

Serena slowly walked down the crowded street, making for the closest alleyway. She tried not to hurt any innocent bystanders as she muttered dark things about her so called 'boyfriend'. 'That no good, dirty rotten, son of a…', but Serena's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp jolt to her shoulder and a clearly stated word, "Voldemort". Serena swung around and stared at the two men that had crossed her path of destruction.

"Dumbledore, what the hell are you doing here?", Serena asked. The men stopped abruptly. The one she had addressed turned around to see who had called him. His white hair ran down his back almost as far as his beard ran down his front. His blue eyes sparkled with mischievousness, and he looked appraisingly on Serena.

"I did not think that I would find you so soon, Ms. Tsukino.", Dumbledore said, a grin crossing his face. Serena scowled slightly.

"Well, you found me. I thought I told you not to come back unless it was a complete emergency!", she said, her eyes flashing with danger. The man who had been accompanying Dumbledore was turning back and forth between the pair with a questioning look. The man had on ragged robes and his face looked haggard from many sleepless nights. His brown hair was unkempt but his black eyes held knowledge of many things. He seemed to have recognized that name, but he couldn't quite place it…

"This is a complete emergency. I need you to call your scouts for a meeting as soon as possible. Priority Alpha. Voldemort has found you.", Dumbledore stated quietly. Serena's eyes widened slightly.

"Does he know that I'm…", she trailed off, but Dumbledore seemed to know what she meant.

"No, he does not know your identity, but he does know of the scouts power. He has come to claim your crystal and use you to his advantage.", Dumbledore answered the unheard question. Serena nodded silently and whipped out her communicator. Three faces popped up on the screen. Haruka looked slightly annoyed, but worried at the same time, Michiru watched Serena's face with an expectant look, and Hotaru looked slightly frazzled at being called.

"What is it Princess?", Haruka asked. The man standing behind Serena became utterly confused. 'This girl is a Princess? But Dumbledore never mentioned that fact to me.'

"We have a very serious situation. Code Alpha. I need you to meet me in the park in five minutes, be transformed. Don't bother calling the others, they have made their feelings clear.", Serena said, trying not to cry again. 'I can not cry over that jerk and those lousy scouts. They can rot in hell', Serena thought maniacally. Haruka's frown deepened slightly, but she replied with an affirmative and clicked off. Serena sighed and turned to Dumbledore.

"Let's go.", she said, and headed for the park, with the other two in tow.

By the time everyone made it to the park Dumbledore had explained everything to Lupin. The legend of the Sailor Scouts, the Silver Millenium, and the future to come. Dumbledore had a very limited amount of knowledge about these subjects, but it satisfied Lupin's curiosity. Serena picked out Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn easily among the other figures. Dressed in the senshi uniform tight fitting top with very short skirt in blue, bows on the front and back in their respective colors, and their tiara's, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn stood out from any crowd. Saturn held her glaive next to her, her fingers playing with it. Uranus toyed with her Space Sword, thrusting and slashing. Michiru studied her mirror closely, looking into the past, present, and small glimpses of the future. The crowds seemed to be avoiding the scouts gaze as well as their bodies, giving them wide berths. Serena made a swift move towards them with Dumbledore and Lupin trailing behind. Uranus and Saturn were both on guard with the newcomer around, but Michiru placed a hand on her lover's shoulder.

"What's happened Serenity-hime?", Uranus asked through clenched teeth. She knew this had to do with the inners and her so called "soul mate" Darien. Serenity motioned for Dumbledore to come forward, which he did obligingly.

"You all know Professor Dumbledore. He has just informed me that Voldemort is back in town.", Serena answered. Saturn's grip on her glaive tightened and her lips formed a tight line. Uranus almost looked ready to kill and Neptune could barely contain herselfwhile stillholding Uranus back. "I'll henshin and we can teleport to Hogwarts. I may be safer there. But first…PLUTO!", Serena screamed. A portal opened next to the group and a tall woman with dark black hair littered with green highlights down to her ankles wlked out. She wore the regular scout uniform, only hers was tinted withdark purpleand green (I can't quite remember her color sceam). Her garnet eyes glittered with unknown knowledge locked within her heart.

Lupin could simply stare. This woman was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His heart was taking a giant leap off the cliff of faith and jumping right into the one and only pool of love.

"Yes Princess?", Pluto asked, kneeling. Serena motioned for her to stand back up.

"Did you know?", Serena asked. The outers looked puzzled. What in the world is going on? "I said did you know about that idiot boyfriend of mine was cheating on me with Mercury?" Uranus almost snarled in rage, ready to pounce if Darien came along. Saturn had a dead look in her eyes, her glaive seemed poised and ready. Even Neptune, the one who was supposed to be in control, seemed to be on the edge of murder. 'Who is this Darien guy?', Lupin wondered.

"Yes, princess.", Pluto replied guiltily. The death gazes turned to Pluto. "I had no choice in telling you, but I will be watching over you at Hogwarts."

Serena looked down at the ground, trying to control her tears. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long. Pulling out her Transformation Brooch, Serena yelled three distinctive words.

"Eternal Cosmos Power!"

Where Serena once stood, light now flickered around her body. White ribbons mixed with silver flickers swirled swiftly around her petite form. After emerging a collective gasp could be heard. What looked to be a goddess stood before them. Sailor Cosmos' distinctive silver hair swirled around her in an invisible wind. Her multicolored skirt wavered back and forth in the wind. Her now silver eyes were cold and unforgiving. The top of her uniform was completely white except for the bows that were outlined in multicolored colors.

"Let's go.", Sailor Cosmos whispered. Her voice was dull and merciless. They formed a circle around the two on looking figures and with a collective "SAILOR TELEPORT!" they were off. No one noticed the pair of yellow eyes glaring out of a near by bush. A black cat with the most unusual insignia on its forehead jumped out, shook itself off, and headed off towards the infamous Crown Arcade.

End of Chapter One

Hey guys, I'm new at this so give me a little break. I welcome reviews, so send'em when ya gottem.

: P


	2. Welcome to My Life

Hi everyone! Here's my update. Thanks for the reviews. Just let me get something clear: I know that the story is too cliche for reason, but I have a few surprises in store. Your questions will be answered eventually, and if you really want to know my thoughts than review me again!

Disclaimers: Ofcourse I don't own this stuff. Don't be stupid.

Ages:

Serena-17

Hotaru-14

Setsuna- way to old to be counted

Michiru and Haruka- both are 21 (but because they have never been formally educated in magic, they will be attending in seventh year with Serena)

Chapter Two: Welcome to My Life

They teleported straight to the entrance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Cosmos detransformed immediately, and as soon as she was finished she turned to the old headmaster and crushed him in a bear hug.

"It's good to be back at Hogwarts again. I'm so happy to see you Grandpa!", Serena whispered. Dumbledore embraced his granddaughter with a happiness he had not felt in a long time. Pluto smiled a bit and cleared her throat loudly. They turned to the fellow members of their party, Serena blushing quite a bit.

"So, do I finally get to go to my favorite school in the world?", Serena asked excitedly, bubbling with enthusiasm. Dumbledore gave an affirmative and motioned for them to follow. The small party made their way through the complicated halls of Hogwarts with ease, arriving at the Great Hall in mere minutes. Making a short pit stop at Dumbldore's office for cloaks (in the scouts respective colors of course), the scouts found themselves in the middle of a very huge room that was slowly filling to capacity. Four tables sat parallel to each other, each sporting their own colors. Dumbledore left them to walk around and get aquainted with some of the studentsbefore the sorting, although the scouts followed their princess around like puppies the whole time. Serena made her way to the far right table that were sporting the colors of gold and maroon. She found herself drawn to the seventh year part of the table, for those were people her age. She took particular interest in a boy sitting alone. His bottle rim glasses could not hide the emerald green eyes of this boy, and his unruly black hair suited him nicely. He seemed almost in a daze, staring up at the enchanted ceiling that showed the half moon and many, many stars.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?", Serena asked. Harry looked up to see a silver robed figure standing above him. It was a girl of about seventeen with silver hair that were up in the most absurd pigtails he had ever seen. Her hair was so long that it reached the floor, but she did not trip. She held an air of superiority, but not quite snottiness. More of a royal air. He nodded slightly, pulling out a chair.

"So, I've never seen you before. Are you in another house or something?", Harry asked. Serena laughed slightly. Harry noted that it sounded like little bells tinkling in a soft wind.

"No, not quite. My father was one of the most brilliant minds at Hogwarts, but he gave me away before I could come myself.", Serena smiled sadly. "Of course, I've always wanted to come and see the Fat Lady and the old dungeons and I hear the Astronomy Tower is beautiful and…", Serena babbled, naming off all the things she wanted to see at her favorite school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry smiled slightly, the first genuine smile he had had in a very long time. This continued for several minutes before they were rudely interrupted. Up at the head of the teachers table, Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat.

"Oh, I have to go. Um…I hope to see you again soon…", Serena realized she hadn't asked his name. She reddened slightly, hoping the boy got the picture.

"Harry. Harry Potter.", he offered. She smiled and walked to the center of the hall where her scouts were standing. Uranus looked evil even with her hood up. Giggling, Serena also put her hood up and waited for her grandfather to introduce them.

Following the first years sorting, Dumbledore stood. Every student turned to Dumbledore, awaiting the announcement of food (for everyone was starving, especially Ron, who was groaning loudly from the Gryffindor table).

"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. I am glad to see many new faces as well as old. Now, we have a few exchange students this year. First off, they will all be treated with respect. They are no different and will be treated as such. If I hear of any disrespect (which I will), I will have you punished severely.", Dumbledore announced to the on looking students. They all looked stunned, glaring at the old man with sparkling blue eyes that stood above them at the teacher's table. Professor McGonagall stood and began the second part of the Sorting ceremony, ushering in the first exchange students to Hogwarts in over 300 years.

R&R

PS- Next chapter is the sorting, and a few more surprises

-SnoopyGirl77


	3. The Sorting

Hi everybody, hope you guys have been okay. I know this is really short, but I haven't had very much time to write lately. Hope you like it and most questions are going to be answered in a while. So, read on.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of this. Sorry.

Chapter Three: The Sorting

"Princess Hotaru of Saturn.", Mcgonagall announced. A collective gasp escaped the student body, followed by a whole lot of whispering. A princess! What was a princess doing at Hogwarts? Hotaru had taken off her hood, revealing her twinkling black eyes and straight black hair, as well as her usual pale skin. Hotaru barely touched the hat before it shouted "Gryffindor!" Hotaru smirked, and walked to the stunned red and gold table. Instead of acknowledging the other students, she simply looked towards the enchanted ceiling, picking out Saturn in the night sky. The whole hall was bursting with awe. This girl had been placed faster then Malfoy!

Whispers were now skittering around the hall like mice as Mcgonagall called another name.

"Princess Haruka of Uranus.", she shouted over the rising noise. A few snorts of laughter were heard from selected tables, but were silenced with the blue eyed sharp glance coming from the well built woman. Again, the hat sensed the approach and immediately shouted out the name, "Hufflepuff!", although it seemed slightly off center as Haruka glared daggers at it, trying to make it burst into flames with her eyes. She slowly made it to the Hufflepuff table, accepting the scattered applause from the table.

"Princess Michiru of Neptune.", the voice rang in the dead silent hall. This woman had aquamarine hair that fell in wavy lines around her. She, unlike the other two, actually had to put the hat on. It only took a few seconds before it shouted, "Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw's immediately started to clap, maybe not their loudest but it was a start. Then everyone turned to the loan figure in silver robes. Even Hotaru looked down from the ceiling to watch her princess tread towards the hat. Mcgonagall didn't even have a chance to say the name before the hat shouted "Slytherin!". Although still at least five paces away, the figure nodded it's head and walked to the green and silver table to the far left. Mcgonagall cleared her throat and pitifully announced the name of the mysterious figure.

"Princess Serenity of the Moon", she said, before collapsing on her chair. The figure sat at the table, awaiting the other announcements. Dumbledore stood once again, the twinkle slowly brightening in his remarkably blue eyes.

"Now then, let us welcome back Professor Lupin as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher", he said with a motion towards Lupin, who waved slightly, " so without without further ado, tuck in!", he spread his hands and food appeared on the tables. Harry was stunned. That nice girl for one was a princess, and two was a Slytherin! He couldn't believe it. She seemed so un-Slytheriny when he had met her. So excited and bubbly. Now she was an enemy. He stared at his food, ignoring Ron and Hermione who were bickering, and proceeded to close off the world once again.

Meanwhile, quite a commotion was taking place on the other side of the hall. Almost all of the Slytherin's were watching the silver clad figure that sat silently at the end of their table. Malfoy particularly was curious about this new girl and decided to do the thing he did best. Insult.

"So, is your face so covered with boils that you want to hide it? Or is it the sickly orange hair you have hidden under your hood? Whatever it is, I bet it's gross and nauseating. You probably have no power or use whatsoever and the hat made a mistake putting you in my house.", Malfoy sneered at the new girl. The hood turned and two graceful hands lifted the hood away. Malfoy choked on the mashed potatoes at seeing the girl. Silvery blond hair tumbled to the floor in turrets as icy blue eyes glared at him. Her lips were small and pursed into a disgusted look while she held herself with a mix of indifference and offensiveness.

"You know nothing of me or my bloodline. I am the most powerful witch or wizard to live and that is a fact. I have more power in my pinky than your master could ever muster. I suggest you stay out of my way, you little excuse for a rug. I'll step all over you if you get in my way.", Serenity said. She than excused herself and walked out of the Great Hall with a smirk pasted on her face. Her duel personalities came in handy every once in a while.

She made her way through the many hallways, not needing directions to find her way. Silently she slipped into a lone room tucked away towards the back of the castle. A girl's bathroom, to be precise, with an 'Out of Order' sign hanging on the door.

Wat do ya think? Read and review.

SnoopyGirl77


	4. Back to Japan

Hey minna, sorry for the late update. Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate your thoughtfullness. Longer is better!

Disclaimers: Standard Disclaimers

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world a feud was beginning to build. Four girls around the age of seventeen sat talking in a small booth, accompanied by a man of twenty four. They seemed to be arguing in low voices while eating milkshakes. In fact, the topic of their argument was dwelling on the other side of the world at the moment.

"She always was a klutz, not to mention crybaby, always late, and a poor leader. We deserve better then her.", the one with blue hair explained to the other four. They all nodded their heads fervently, as if to convince themselves of the facts of the matter. Suddenly, out of nowhere a cat popped up. Its black fir stood on end and its yellow eyes showed fire. Seeing Luna, the inners flinched.

"How the hell could you do that.", Luna asked glaring at the surrounding group. "How could you fail at the one task set before you. To watch over and protect your princess. What did you do?"

"We did the obvious. We dismissed her.", Raye announced

_Flashback_

_"Darien, come on in. I was just getting ready. Come in and make yourself at home.", Serena called from the shower. She had been looking forward to this date for some time now. Rini had gone back to her time a couple of weeks before and Serena found herself missing Darien. They had spent little time together since Rini had left and Serena was feeling lonely._

_She had decided to wear her favorite red dress that flared out right above the knee and hugged her petite figure in all the right places. Her hair was out of the usual odongo style and curled into a bun with chopsticks stuck through them. The Silver Imperial Crystal was on a silver chain dangling around her long neck. She wore a bit of make-up, but not enough to be over dramatic, and wore red crystal earrings that tinkled whenever she turned her neck just so. Red heels that made her a few inches taller and more regal were strapped to her feet. Now, she almost never worked this hard on her appearance, but this was special. She was hoping for a new ring tonight._

_Making her grand entrance, Serena found Darien sitting silently on her couch. He was gazing out the window with almost a dreamlike expression. He wore a tuxedo which Serena had seen him in almost every day for the past three years. She smiled. She never tired of that look on him. Clearing her throat, Serena did a small twirl for the now impatient form of her boyfriend._

_"Yes, yes, you look nice as always. Now let's go.", Darien said, dragging her through the open door. Serena followed without protest. They made their way to Darien's new black jaguar. She puzzled over his strange distance, but dismissed it._

_The restaurant that Darien had taken her to was one of the fanciest in town. An Italian restaurant that served world famous spinach filled ravioli. Darien seemed jittery as he ushered her into the restaurant. Again, Serena ignored it as they sat at a small table towards the back. Sitting down, Darien motioned for her to sit. She frowned slightly, but pulled out her own chair and sat. They sat in silence for a few very uncomfortable minutes._

_"Serena, I have something very important to tell you.", Darien announced, leaning forward a bit. Serena also moved forward, the tension building. 'He's really going to do it. He's going to propose!', she thought to herself. Although she was only seventeen she was sure that Darien and her were destined to be together._

_"Yes?", Serena asked anxiously. She watched his eyes dart back between another table and their own. Turning, Serena spied four other familiar faces. The inners. Standing, they all made their way to the small table._

"_What are you guys doing here?", Serena asked, puzzled at her friends peculiar behavior. She switched her gaze back and forth, uneasily eyeing her true love._

_"Serena," Raye spoke first. "We have decided that you should no longer be in our team. We've decided Amy should lead us. She's much more cool-headed and collected, and she shows up on time. Unlike you.", she spat out. The words stung Serena, although she kept her face neutral._

_"You're just a ditzy blond that can't do anything right. Therefore, we take your title from you. You are no longer the moon princess. Amy is.", Lita chimed in. Suddenly Serena stood._

_"You think that you can simply declare yourselves rulers and it will all work out. It doesn't work like that. None of you hold the blood or power to create Crystal Tokyo. Therefore, if you hate me so much that you want to destroy the future, than do so. I am keeping the crystal and I REFUSE TO LET YOU CONTROL ME!", she screamed. She than proceeded to run to the door, but an angry Darien grabbed her before she could leave._

_"We'll see about that.", Darien said. Serena pushed off into the street and ran._

_END FLASHBACK_

"You what!", Luna screeched. "You made her leave you bakas! Now Tokyo is defenseless!"

"What do you mean defenseless? We're here!", Mina yelled back. Luna fumed silently, trying to keep herself calm.

"Without Sailor Moon none of your powers work. Mina's were only activated before because she was pretending to be the moon princess. Now you have no powers. I hope your happy minna.", Luna exclaimed, turning to exit. Behind her five dumbstruck faces watched her leave.

Note: Thanks for reading! RR!


	5. Plotting

"Myrtle, are you up there?", Serenity called, tapping her foot slightly on the linoleum tile. It had been over ten years since she had last visited the ghost, but she sincerely hoped that the girl hadn't vacated her beloved girl's bathroom since her 'disappearance'. After all, she couldn't go tromping all over the castle just to find her, childhood friendship be damned.

"Who wants to know?", a girl's voice echoed from one of the many bathroom stalls. Serenity smiled as Myrtle's head poked through a particularly grimy door, her pigtails still flouncing from the sides of her head like some deranged forms of rabbit ears. She hadn't changed one bit. Then again, what would you expect from a ghost?

"Hello Myrtle. How's the moaning going for you?", Serenity called, drawing the ghost's attention. The girl shrieked and rushed for the moon princess, eyes sparkling with mischief. Serenity merely smirked back, remembering their many adventures, okay 'misbehaviors', that they had embarked on when she had first come to Hogwarts. Before the ghost could start asking questions, Serenity raised a hand to silence her and continued. "I need your help. You and I were the best pranksters this castle has ever seen, and even though I have to keep up appearances around the other students, that doesn't mean that we can't still have some fun."

She was once more greeted by a squeal, and so the girls sat together, plotting.

A once more cool and collected Serenity entered the Slytherin common room later that evening, content with her plans and ready for anything. That anything included the mess that she had found upon entering. A disgruntled Michiru sat on the couch, arms folded in resignation, as she watched her spouse bicker endlessly with the greasy haired, crooked nosed man that stood about a foot away. Apparently they had been going at it for a while, for Hotaru was quite content in the corner with her wand and a spell book, turning Haruka's hair different colors (at the moment it was lime green with pink polka dots).

"I don't care what you say, Snape, I am staying right where I am until kitten is found!", Haruka screamed, poking Severus in the chest. The man's anger was almost palpable. Before any more damage could be done, Serenity cleared her throat. Every head turned, including the few Slytherin students who hadn't vacated the room when the screaming match had begun, towards the blond haired moon princess. Severus' face was immediately schooled into impassiveness, while Haruka still had a scowl plastered across hers. Serenity sighed slightly at her most volatile senshi. She never could keep her mouth shut.

"Hello Professor, Haruka, Michiru.", Serenity nodded at each as she headed for the back stairs.

"Don't even think about it, Serena.", a voice stopped her. She grimaced slightly, but turned back towards her awaiting audience. She stifled a sigh as she went to sit on the green and silver couch, next to Hotaru. The small girl lay down on Serenity's lap, the moon princess stroking her hair.

"Yes Haruka?", Serenity asked, looking towards the amber eyed woman. Now that she was back in Hogwarts she couldn't afford to look weak in front of anyone, especially her senshi.

"We need to discuss patrols and living arrangements.", Michiru cut in before Haruka started in on Serenity. Serenity nodded slightly.

"Michiru, Haruka, you take Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights, and I'll take the other nights. Hotaru can accompany me over the weekends. If anything comes up, give me a call. As for living arrangements, I will stay in Slytherin as of right now to isolate Voldemort's control. You should also stay in your houses, but I will not require it.", Serenity steadily replied, speaking warmly with her friends. She may be a leader, but she was not about to overpower personal decisions. But they needed to know she would support them, not only in battle but in real life.

"That sounds fine, hime.", Michiru responded, pulling Haruka towards the door. The Princess of Uranus collected Hotaru silently in her arms, but she was stopped by an angry potions master.

"What are you talking about? Are you all nuts?", the disgruntled professor snarled, fixing his patented death glare on the women.

"It is none of your business, Severus. Leave me be", Serenity snarled right back as she headed for the girls dorms, leaving a puzzled professor in an empty common room.

The next morning dawned bright and early for Serenity. Ever since the 'betrayal' she wasn't sleeping as well as she used to. In fact, she doubted that she would ever sleep until noon again. Sighing at the bright sunlight filtering through the drapes. Putting on some sweats, Serenity decided that she was long over due for a run. After all, the great Cosmos couldn't be out of shape. A couple of laps around the lake, and Serenity felt like a new girl. Quickly showering and changing into more suitable clothes, Serenity made her way towards breakfast. She found quite a spectacle when she walked in.

* * *

Hey everyone. I'm back again! Now that school is almost out, I should be updating a lot more often, so no fear! Although reviews _would _help the process along a bit. In other words, I NEED REVIEWS! It only takes a few seconds, so just push the little button! Thanks! 


End file.
